The present invention relates to a hunting broadhead which belongs to the technical field of hunting tools.
Apart from capturing wild animals and exploring wildlife resources, hunting may also contribute to wildlife management, ecological balance and healthiness of our bodies. Any use of hunting tools such as snares, clamps, cages, nets, pits, traps, pistols and arrows, or any use of other methods to capture wild animals and to explore wildlife resources may be referred to as hunting. Hunting activities should comply with relevant hunting rules and regulations as stipulated by the laws.
Hunting arrow is a common hunting tool, and a hunting arrowhead is a necessary component of a hunting arrow. The quality of a hunting arrowhead determines the hunting result. A better choice among various common hunting arrowheads is a mechanical broadhead which keeps its blades closed at a certain angle prior to contact with the target and then deploys its blades to swing out upon contact with the target. A mechanical broadhead is usually assembled by screws and it is subject to greater wind deflection along its flight path and is less powerful in terms of its penetration into the target. Therefore, users have greater trouble with changing the blades of the mechanical broadhead and they may be disappointed by a low killing rate.
FIG. 1 shows a mechanical broadhead disclosed by US20100273588A1, comprising a large screw 11, a left blade 12A, a right blade 12B, a front blade 13, a plastic gasket 14, a small screw 15 and a rear end 16. This kind of mechanical broadhead has too many components and it is not convenient, unless by the help of other tools, to replace the left blade 12A, the right blade 12B and the front blade 13. Also, there is a problem of great wind deflection because the left blade 12A and the right blade 12B are not entirely kept within the rear end 16.